Hockey Mask Wearing Freak
The Hockey Mask Wearing Freak is the main antagonist of Eddsworld episode Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 where he kills Edd and his friends. Description He has gray hair and wears a white hockey mask that covers his face. Under this, he has eyes bloodshot and long, spiky teeth. He has big muscles and wears blue pants. he also carries various weapons with him, from ax to sword. History ''Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007'' The gang spends its time by playing the Super Nintendo game Zombies Ate my Neighbors. When Edd hurls an insult about Hockey Mask Wearing Freak who is a character in the game, the Freak suddenly rushes into their living room and roars at them, forcing the gang to start screaming for ten seconds. The gang quickly leaves the living room while the Freak throws two axes at them, but misses. When Edd looks over the doorway if the coast is clear, he falls to the ground with missing top part of his head and his brain flying off. The gang tries to hide everywhere they can: Matt is behind some curtains and Tom wears a lamp shade on his head. The Freak stops at Tord who is holding up a picture frame and smiling, unaware that real Tord is sneaking away from him. Later, Tord meets up with Tom, when Tom is suddenly stabbed by a sword, asking angrily: "Since when did axe-weilding maniacs carry around swords?" before he dies. The Freak drags the sword out of Tom, causing a spurt of blood to splash all over Tord. He then chases Tord and Matt who hide in a closet, but Tord pushes Matt out and lock the door. The Freak comes closer to kill Matt, but Matt kicks him in the balls and slowly backs away. Unfortunately, he backs into the basement stairs and falls down. The Freak then rushes into the closet and takes the cap off the bottom of the ax, revealing a stake. He then stabs and kills Tord while he is screaming in horror. After killing everyone, the Freak cleans the blood off his ax while whistling. Suddenly, Edd's ghost knocks him out by pulling and releasing his mask. Tom's and Tord's ghosts join Edd. Meanwhile, injured Matt enters the room, but when he sees the ghosts, he gets a hearth attack and dies, turning to a ghost, too. The ghosts decided to kill the Freak, carry his body over the city and eventually throws him off a cliff where he dies by spiky rocks. However, the Freak's giant red ghost rises up to get revenge on them. Suddenly, a ghost trap is put underneath them and everyone gets sucked in. Other appearances In Eddsworld Christmas Special 2004, the Freak passes Edd's office door wearing a gamer cap and his hockey mask. In Matt Sucks, his photo is seen briefly. Trivia * He looks similar to Jason Voorhees from the horror film series Friday the 13th and Stanley Decker from the SNES and Sega Genesis game Zombies Ate My Neighbors. * The Freak never got blood on his ax, but he was wiping blood off it after he had killed the gang. * Due his ghost, he probably ended in Hell. * In opposite of Jason Voorhees, the Freak isn't immortal, but he is able to return as a ghost and continue with killing. * It is unknown if he kills some more people before entering Edd's house. Category:Male Villains Category:Eddsworld Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Swordsmen Category:Axemen Category:Nameless Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Masked Villain Category:Big Bads Category:Ghosts Category:Demon Category:Barbarian Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Monsters Category:Complete Monster Category:The Heavy Category:Humans Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains